El es su hijo
by CelesteUzumaki2718
Summary: Naruto estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo, pero en el parto sufrirá una complicaciones que le costaran mas de los que sus amigos y esposo estaban dispuestos a sacrificarcar, ADVERTENCIA: YAOI ¿que pasara con el bebe?


En el Hospital de Konoha eran las 2:30 pm, apenas era medio día pero ya empezaba a oscurecer, oh esa era la opinión de Shizune que veía las nubes a través de una de las ventanas que había por los pasillos del edificio, que estaba bajo un silencio sepulcral, el cual que fue roto de golpe por un gran estruendo de una puerta que fue abierta por una mujer rubia de ojos color miel y súper bien dotada, con un cuerpo de infarto a pesar de su edad.

-sama!- grito la castaña al ver entrar a la rubia seguida de todos los amigos del rubio

-. Vinimos cuando no enteramos,- contesto para luego llena de preocupación para luego preguntarle- ¿Dónde está el?

-. En el cuarto 210- comento acercándose a la kage

-. y el desgraciado?- volvió a preguntar esta vez estaba llena furia al igual que al resto, que empezaron avanzar al oír donde estaba el rubio.

-. Aun no llega- le contesto igual de enojada y siguiéndolos

-. Maldito bastardo- dijo un viejo de largo cabellos blancos, alto, un poco robusto y al igual que la rubia tenía un buen físico a pesar de su edad- Primero me quita a mi lindo hijo y luego llega tarde- termino de decir Jiraya un de los 3 lejendarios Sanin y todos asintieron mostrando su total acuerdo a sus palabras

-. Como está el?- pregunto Iruka mas que preocupado, al oír la pregunta la joven mujer castaña se detiene de golpe alarmando al resto de los presentes, que voltearon a verla con duda y temor a lo que fuera a salir de sus labios

-. El… el.. Él está- no sabía cómo continuar, hasta a ella le costa aceptar lo que hace poco había visto, pero como médico, era su deber decirles la verdad sin importar que tan dolorosa sea

-. Responde- pido o más bien ordeno el Uchiha, de una forma que espanto a la mayoría y haciendo que la morena bajara la mirada – ¿Cómo está el Dobe?-pregunto pero solo hubo silencio en respuesta y empezó a acercarse a la mujer - DIME ALGO MALDITA SEA!- grito olvidándose por primera vez de su orgullo Uchiha ya que esa situación era más de lo que el pelinegro podía soportar, al igual que a los demás ya que estaban acostumbrados a ver a ese rubio imperativo correr y gritar por ahí con esa hermosa sonrisa suya y no verlo en un hospital.

-. Cálmate Sasuke- esta vez era el peli-plata que hablo poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro, con voz calmada pero en su mirada se podía ver la preocupación – todos sabemos cómo te sientes pero….

-. Fue su decisión – término de decir Gaara apretando los puños y cerrando sus ojos tratando de contener su furia

-. CALLATE MAPACHE SIN CEJAS, KAKASHI! NO DEVIMOS DEJAR QUE ESE DOBE SE CASARA CON ESE INUTIL!- Ante el comentario alejo la mano de Kakashi de su hombro de un manotazo, pero el peli-rojo no aguanto más él también quería gritar y desahogar toda esa frustración que estaba sintiendo

-. POR QUE NO?!- grito sorprendiendo a sus hermanos que nunca habían visto a su hermanito gritar de esa manera- Y AUN QUE NOS DUELA Y TE CUESTE CREER NARUTO ERA MUY FELIZ CON ESE HOMBRE!

-. Y ESO QUE?! SINO SE HUBIERA CASADO CON EL AHORITA ESTARIA BIEN!- pero él seguía culpando a ese hombre, que la había quitado lo más importante de su vida

-. QUIEN LO DICE UCHIHA! AUNQUE NO SE HUBIERA CASADO CON EL, SE HUBIERA CASADO CON CUALQUIERA Y PODRIA ESTAR PASANDO LO MISMO!- el kazekage se sentía igual que él pero sabía de ante mano, su querido rubio había sido increíblemente feliz al lado de ese tipo

Ante el comentario Sasuke guardo silencio el mapache tenía razón, incluso si su rubio se hubiera casado con el nadie le aseguraba que no pasaría lo mismo

-. Sasuke-kun, Gaara tiene razón, Naru decidió esto y…- la peli-rosa trataba de relajar el ambiente pero no logro, ya que el de ojos-ónix le dedico una mirada llena de odio

-. Cállate Sakura o no respondo- dijo el peli-negro caminando hacia el resto del grupo- MALDICION!- grito pateando la pared, mostrando en su rostro resignación

Cuando Tsunade vio que el Uchiha se había calmado, voltio a verla para hacerle la misma pregunta de hace rato, esperando que esta vez sí respondiera

-. y bien?, ¿Como esta?- la joven castaña volteo a ver los presentes que la veían con miradas suplicantes no dejándole otra opción

-. Sus contracciones son continuas y muy fuertes, él bebe puede nacer en cualquier minuto, por desgracia pidió la epidural demasiado tarde y ya no podemos dársela, pero como va la dilatación no creo que la necesite- explico viéndolos con seriedad al igual que su voz

-. Por lo que dice parase que el parto está yendo bien- comento kiba, mientras los demás sacaban un gran suspiro, en serio se habían espantado cuando la moreno no les dijo nada

-. p-pero…- lo dijo casi en susurro pero lo oyó Ino que estaba a su lado

-. pero qué?- ante lo que dicho por ino, todos se tensaron en sus lugares esperando que no dijera nada malo

-. tiene una hemorragia interna- eso ultimo hizo que abrieran sus ojos como platos- no podemos hacer nada ya que él bebe no nos deja ver

-. ENTONCES SAQUENSELO! - dijo alterado como pocas veces se le puede apreciar al estratega Nara

-. No podemos- dijo casi de inmediato

-. PORQUE? – pregunto el oji-perla esperando que le dijeran por dejaban que su querido amor platónico se muriera en esa cama de hospital

-. POR QUE NARU NO QUIERE!- esta vez fue ella quien grito ya que se había tardo como actuaban casi la mayoría ignorando los deseos del rubio y tratándolo como si fuera un niño que no sabe lo quiere

-. Como que Naru no quiere?- pregunto un joven robusto de cabellos cafes

Shizune soltó un gran suspiro y le respondió- Cuando le dijimos lo de la hemorragia él se sorprendió pero dijo que no haría nada que afectara la salud de su bebe – al terminar la frase todos se quedaron mudos con muchas preguntas en mente, mientras ella recordaba lo vivido hace unos minutos

_Flash Back_

_Se veía a un grupo de enfermeras y una joven mujer atender a un rubio a dolorido después de hacerle un ultra sonido (ya saben para ver el estado del bebe) y descubrir que empezaba a formarse una hemorragia_

_-. Naru, tenemos que hacerte una cesaría de emergencia!- decía la castaña, perdiendo la calma al sentir que perdería a la persona que veía como un hermanito_

_-. n-NO...__Shizune- one-chan- le decía con dificultad y hermoso rubio_

_-. PERO NARUTO! NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LOS GRAVE DE LA SITUACION, PUEDES MORIR SINO SACAMOS AL BEBE DE INMEDIATO!- le grito mientras le daba indicaciones a una enfermera para que prepararan la sala de operaciones_

_-. q-que... n-no- pero él seguía sin aceptar_

_-. por qué? dime, Naru ¿Por qué, no?- sus manos se hicieron puños mientras se acerba a un lado de la cama y vía al kistune con tristeza _

_El joven pudo ver cómo estaba la morena por lo que decidió darle una mirada llena de ternura y una sonrisa como solo él podía darlas_

_-. p-por... que...no hare... nada que lastime a mi bebe_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de cejotas (solo para aclarar así le dice Naruto) quien el que se atrevió a romper el silencio con una pregunta

-. Pero ¿Como una cesaría afectaría la salud de un bebe de termino completo?- Antes que la castaña respondiera Tsunade se le adelanto

-. Porque él bebe no es de termino, se adelantó 2 meses- con lo dicho todos volvieron a quedar mudos- supongo que Naru intentara aguantar lo más que pueda, para que su hijo se pueda desarrollar lo más posible- finalizo recargando el mentó de se barbilla en su mano mientras veía una punto muerto en el recorredor

-. Eso es posible?- pregunto Chouji extrañado ya que el no podía creer que un bebe pueda seguir en crecimiento en un momento como ese

-. Puede ser una posibilidad, ya que los partos de Jinyurikis se puede contar con la ayuda del Biuuji- (N/A: no sé si sea posible pero no creo que Kurama deje morir al bebé de su cachorro) informo la rubio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, porque se sentían como tontos al no preguntarle al rubio cuantos meses tenia de embarazo, ya que la primera vez que lo vieron en ese estado se quedaron en Shock, y no le prestaban atención a lo que les decía, ya que les dolía ver que en su vientre de doncel llevaba al hijo de otro hombre

Se hubieran quedado así mucho tiempo, sino hubiera sido por un grito desgarrador los volvió a la realidad y todos volvieron hacer la carrera metidos en sus pensamientos, al llegar al cuarto pudieron ver al rubio bañado en sudor, con la respiración agitada y con una gran mueca de dolor, al momento Tsunade y Shizune se pusieron a ayudarlo mientras Sakura sacaba a todos para que ellas pudieran trabajar mejor, cuando logro sacarlos pudieron ver como llegaba corriendo un peli-rojo (cuyo rojo parecía más escarlata) y bañado en sudor por los pasillos del hospital.

-. Co-como esta?- fue lo primero que dijo cuando al fin llego a ellos y recuperaba el aliento, viendo como a todos los presentes parecían tener la mirada perdida

-. no muy bien- dijo el Aburame sin dejar ver la puerta donde los había sacado la peli-rosa que estaba igual que todos ya que los gritos del rubio no eran de mucho consuelo

-. Que quieres decir con eso?- le cuestiono con seriedad

Pero nadie pudo responderle ya que un llanto les llamo la atención, porque hoy 20 de julio había nacido, su primer hijo, hijo de él y de su gran amor esos eran el pensamiento del recién llegado, pero en seguida recordó las palabras de Shino, dejando solo una pregunta para responder ¿Naruto estaría bien? Eso preguntaban mentalmente todos, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade, junto con Shizune que tenían una mirada baja, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que la Hokage levantara su vista y se encontrara con unos ojos que le exigían una respuesta.

-. Llegas tardes, Nagato- le dijo en forma indiferente la rubia al peli-rojo

-. ¿Como esta?- pregunto ignorando su comentario

-. ah! ¡¿Ahora si te importa su estado?!- decía con sarcasmo fingiendo alegría, para luego cambiar a un tono serio lleno de resentimiento, mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa

-. ¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando venía a las citas? ¿Dónde estabas cuando iba a los cursos de maternidad? Y más importante ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando inicio la labor del parto?! CUANDO MAS NECESITABA DE TU APOYO!- le grito lo último apretando el agarre de la camisa

-. LO DEJANTES SOLO, NO MAS BIEN, "LOS DEJASTES SOLOS",EN EL MOMENTO MAS IMPORTANTE DE SUS VIDAS!- concluyo la kage

Nagato solo apretó los puños y bajo la vista, pues era verdad, desde que Naruto le había dicho que iban hacer a padres, se mantuvo lo más al margen que pudo respecto al embarazo y todo a lo que eso concernía.

-. No te niego que nunca quise a esa "cosa",- esas palabras de desprecio dirigidas a su propio hijo, tomo desprevenida a los amigos del rubio, junto con la kage que inconscientemente aflojo el agarre de la camisa- pero amo a Naruto y solo por él, es que estoy aquí, así que si me hace el favor de decirme como se encuentra MI esposo, se lo agradecería- acabo, apartando las manos de la rubia de su camisa al ver que ya no lo sostenía tan fuerte.

-. Eres un Maldito!- le contesto Tsunade con desprecio- _¿no entiendo cómo se fijó en ti?- pensó_

-. Tal vez, pero sigo siendo su esposo- comento con orgullo- ¿y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- y de mala gana Tsunade empezó a explicar lo sucedido empezado con él bebe.

-. Como esperábamos, el Kyuubi ayudo al bebe a terminar de desarrollar su pulmones pe…- no termino de explicar, ya que la voz del peli-rojo se lo impidió

-. Sabes que no me importa que le pase a esa cosa, lo que yo quiero saber es ¿cómo esta Naruto?- interrumpió harto, de que no querían contarle nada

-. La sangre no para, hemos hechos todo lo humanamente posible, incluso el Kyuubi inten…- pero de nuevo fue interrumpida

-. No quiero oír más,- dijo apartando a Tsunade de la puerta- quiero verle- y sin más entro al cuarto

-. ¿Lo dejara pasar?- le pregunto Gaara, que había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol para no agárralo a golpes cuando se refirió al bebe de Naruto como "esa cosa"

-. Aunque no quiera, lo que él dijo es verdad,- mientras volteaba a ver la puerta- sigue siendo su esposo, y tiene todo el derecho de estar con él, pero… sigo sin entender ¿Qué fue lo que le vio Naru?

Y con esa pregunta, otra vez el silencio reino en el lugar, ya que ellos también empezaban a preguntarse también que le había visto el blondo, aquel tipo que intento secuéstrale para luego matarle al quitarle al Kyuubi, sin duda Naruto era tal vez de las pocas (sino única) personas que solo podían ver lo bueno en los demás, y más en gente de su tipo.

_/POV. Nagato/_

_Yo he odiado este miserable mundo desde que era muy joven, ya que siempre me arrebatado lo que he amado, mi familia, mis padres, mis amigos, mis compañeros… y ahora a al amor de mi vida, mi Naru, mi amado esposo… y todo por darme un "hijo" que nunca quise y que nunca querer…_

_Yo había acabado de llegar de misión cuando un ninja se me acerca y me dice que estabas en el hospital porque ya ibas a dar a luz a nuestro "hijo", una vez que el acabo de informarme, voy corriendo a donde te encuentras, veo a tus amigos fuera de una habitación que deduzco es tuya, pregunto por ti pero nadie me dice nada solo el Aburame me contesta, tiempo después oigo el llanto de esa cosa y después de unos minutos más sale la hokage y su asistente._

_Veo como su "amada Oba-chan" agarra mi camisa con una increíble fuerza, acercándome a su rostro para luego reclamarme el no haber estado a su lado desde que me entere de su estado, y yo le contesto con la verdad, pude notar en su rostro sorpresa mientras afloja su agarre que yo aprovecho para soltarme, después ella me dijo "Maldito", no le di importancia y le volví a preguntar por el dejando en claro que un soy su esposo, observo como de malagana me empieza a explicar…_

_Oigo como me cuenta del estado de esa cosa… ¡¿Qué NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE?! Me estaba empezando a hartar, por ello le interrumpir dejando otra vez en claro, quien me importa, me vio con sorpresa y furia, se podía notar que quería agarrarme a golpes en ese lugar, pero no lo hizo… ella, junto con todos esas personas se contuvieron, pero no era por mí, ni por ser su compañero o porque les agradara, sino por él, por Naruto… todos en esta asquerosa villa me permitieron vivir aquí solo por el…._

_ La Hokage me explica cómo no paras de sangrar, como ella no puede hacer más para salvarte, como ni el Kyuubi puede hacerlo… ya no quiero seguir oyéndola… no quiero estar con ella y esos ninjas… si es cierto, que ya no estarás aquí a mi lado, prefiero permanecer a junto a ti hasta el final de ser necesario, le vuelvo a interrumpir pero esta vez no parece tan enojada como al principio, la aparto de la puerta y entro, alcanzo a escuchar como el Kazekage de suna le pregunta "¿lo dejaras pasar?" Pero no logre escuchar su respuesta, ya que cerré la puerta._

_Me empiezo adentrar en el cuarto, te encuentro en la cama, se nota tu cansancio y tu respiración estaba agitada, también como debajo de tus hermosos ojos se forman como unas extrañas ojeras, mientras tu vías una incubadora como la cosa más impresionante del mundo, junto con un increíble cariño, así que no era difícil saber que en ella estaba tu asesino…le ignore por completo y me fije en las sabanas que te envolvían y había una increíble cantidad de sangre, no pude evitar preocuparme._

_-._Naru…-_fue lo primero que te dijo al verte en ese estado_

_-._Na-chan…-_me contestasteis con dificultad y muy débilmente clavando tus ojos en mí, después me regalasteis una de tus hermosas sonrisas pero... como el saludo fue débil, ya no brillaba tan intensamente, esa cosa te hizo esto… -_acércate… por favor…

_Me llamas y automáticamente voy a tu lado, tomo el banco que estaba cerca de la ventana y lo pongo a un lado de tu cama, cuando me siento tomo tus manos… temblaban y empezaban a perder su calor… volteo a verte a los ojos, yo sentía una gran preocupación y te lo demostraba, pero… no veo eso en los tuyos, vi una inmensa felicidad, junto con una gran autosatisfacción… y no supe que decirte, mis labios no se movían… cuando apenas pude articular palabra me interrumpiste._

_-._Na-chan, míralo- _me pedisteis volteando a ver a la incubadora-_¿no es hermoso?- _dijisteis lleno de orgullo y amor_

_-._NO lo es,- _no pude evitar decirlo y veo como volteas lo más rápido que puedes, viéndome con sorpresa y temor-_No puede ser hermoso, más bien... no puedo amarlo, si por Él estas muriendo– _mi último comentario hizo que abrieras los ojos como platas_, _para después ser en vueltos por una gran tristeza, mientras apartabas mi mano de las tuyas._

_-._Él no tiene la culpa_-pero a pesar de todo… le defendisteis_

_-._SI la Tiene, sabía que su nacimiento solo nos traería desgracias, debí a verte obligando abortar cuando supimos- _dije lleno de odio, pero luego te veo llorar, tal vez me pase con mis palabras… no, no, no me pase, eran necesarias-_entiéndelo Naru_,- dije en tono suave._

_-._N-no t-tiene la c-culpa_- decías de forma pausada por el hipo provocado por el llanto_

-. ¡¿Y ACASO YO SI LA TENGO PARA QUE QUIERAS DEJARME?!-_ finalmente explote, lo vi en tu mirada_

_-._Dijisteis que siempre estaríamos juntos, que viviríamos y moriríamos juntos, que siempre nos amaríamos, que nunca te irías de mi lado, es que acaso… ¿esas palabras ya no valen para ti?- _pregunte lleno de ira –_Te amo Naruto, no te alejes de mi- _ por fin lo dije, mientras te abrazaba por los hombros al paso que las lágrimas por fin empezaba a bajar por mi rostro, en cambio…_

_Tú solo bajas la mirada (aunque seguías llorando) me apartasteis de tu lado y después volteas a ver a esa cosa, intentasteis levantarte para sí tocarla pero el dolor de la parte baja de tu cuerpo te lo impidió, provocando a que volvieras a recostarte en la cama, con una gran mueca de dolor… ¡¿Cuánto DOLOR MAS, VAS A SOPORTAR POR ESA COSA?!_

_Fin del Pov._

_Mientras que Nagato y Naruto estaban en él cuarto, afuera de la habitación no iba mejor, los nervios, ansias, el temor eran algunas de las emociones que invadían a las personas en los pasillos y era tal, que incluso hizo que el Uchiha se perdiera en su recuerdos._

Flash Back! / Hace 1 año atrás

_-. MINA!- grito un joven rubio con tres marquitas en cada mejillas a su grupo de amigos reunidos en la entrada de la aldea_

_-. Bueno días Naruto!- saludaron algunos, mientras el resto solo asentían con la cabeza_

_-. A dividen ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto entusiasmado, haciendo reír a sus amigos al frente de él. Ya que no cambiaba ni con la edad_

_-. No sabemos Naru, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto el capi-ninja mostrando su ojito feliz_

_-. No es divertido si ni siquiera lo intentan- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero_

_-. Pero está bien, hoy nadie puede estropear mi buen humor-comento dándoles la espalda para ver el hermoso cielo, sin saber que con esas palabras llamo la atención de todos -. Saben... finalmente me lo pidió_

_-. ¿Quién te pido que? Dobe- pregunto el Uchiha intentando sonar indiferente_

_-. ¿Cómo que, qué? Teme,- contesto dándose la vuelta, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa- Finalmente me lo pido, NAGATO POR FIN ME PIDIÓ CASARME CON EL,- y esas palabras dejo en shock a algunos presentes- NO ES GENIAL! No saben cuánto he añorado esto- lo último lo dijo en voz baja_

_-. Y... sabes Teme...- lo nombro volteándolo a ver- me gustaría que fueras el padrino de bodas.- pido con una dulce sonrisa_

_End del Flash Back_

-. SASUKE, REACCIONA!- le grito el estratega Nara al ex vengador que se había perdido en sus recuerdos

-. ¿Shikamaru?, ¿Qué pasa?

-. ¿Cómo que, que pasa?, ¿estás bien?, parecías ido- pregunto preocupado

-. Sí, estoy bien... solo recordaba- dijo con un poco de melancolía

-. ¿Los sucesos de hace un año?- el azabache solo asintió- si yo también suelo hacerlo...

-. Es extraño, ¿no crees?

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. Como las personas no ven lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden

-. Son las cosas que suelen hacer los seres humanos, como también me suelo preguntar... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu o Gaara o tal vez hasta Neji, se hubieran confesado a Naruto?- lo último lo dijo en voz baja mientras se encaminaba donde se encontraba su esposa Temari y sus cuñados

-. "_¿Qué hubiese pasado... si me hubiera confesado?... ¿eh?, creo que esa pregunta se quedara sin respuesta Nara... porque en la vida real el "hubiera" no existe"-_pensó el pelinegro con desolación, volteando hacia la venta que estaba en pasillo, y al ver como el cielo estaba nublado- "_Incluso en cielo esta triste... Naruto"_

_En el Cuarto _

-. Naruto, por favor quédate en la cama- pidió el peli-rojo con desespero, al ver como su esposo no paraba en sus intentos de levantarse e ir a la incubadora

-. N-no... n-no h-hasta... que, tenga... a... mi... b-bebe- decía con dificultad por el sobre esfuerzo al intentar levantarse

-. "_Tks... en lo personal desearía mantenerte alejado de esa cosa"-_pesaba el con odio Nagato- "_pero si es la única forma para evitar que te hagas daño..."-_Naru, quédate en la cama yo voy por eso- dijo a regañadientes

-. Que no es eso Nagato, es un bebe, nuestro bebe- le reprocho el más joven

-. Como sea, solo quédate en la cama- y se encamino a la incubadora antes que el otro pudiera seguir con su regaño.

Rodio la cama y al llegar al artefacto, sus ojos se abrieron dé la impresión, ya que esa "cosa" como él le decía era igual que su amado esposo, solo que en miniatura, tenía los cabellos color oro, su piel blanca algo rosada, sus labios un tanto finos sin llegar a exagerar, su nariz pequeña, solo faltaba ver sus ojos ya que lo mantenía cerrados si esa cosa terminaba siendo igual a Naruto tal vez podría llegar a amarlo... ¡¿pero qué rayos pensaba?! ¡Esta cosa estaba llevando a la persona que más amaba a la muerte! ¡ Y él se atrevía a decir que podría llegar a amarlo debía estar loco!

Con cuidado llevo la incubadora hasta un lado de la cama del blondo, que al momento de verlo sintió que se había enamorado de nuevo, ya que... ¡AHÍ! ¡Estaba ahí! Estaba A SU LADO! Esa personita que llevo dentro de él durante casi 9 meses, esa personita que había tenido muchas ganas de ver y sentir, y con cuidado roso con las yemas de sus dedos el cristal que protegía a su bebe y sin poder evitarlo le dedicado la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo a ver puesto.

-. Hola bebito! Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto y - al momento de decir eso las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos orbes azules- Yo soy tu Oto-chan, sabes... he tenido muchas ganas pero muchas ganas de conocerte pero... sabes, aun faltaban dos meses para que nacieras, ttebayo!

-. Naruto...- le llamo su esposo

-. Y el hombre que está a mi lado es tu Oto-san... el... el... él te quiere mucho, solo que está un poco triste porque Oto-chan tendrá que irse...- al decir lo último escondió su mirada de bajo de su flequillo

-. NARUTO!

-. P-pero eso no quiere decir que te deje solo- volvió a levantar la vista au sin poder detener su llanto- siempre estaré estaremos juntos, siempre estaré a tu lado y el de tu Oto-san para cuidarlos, aunque no puedan verme...

-. POR FAVOR YA PARA NARUTO!

-. Y nunca olvides que tu Oto-chan te amaba más que nada, ¿sí?- ahora volteo a ver a Nagato quien sentía como las lágrimas querían salir – prométeme que le contaras de mí y que...

No pudo acabar de hablar cuando un fue apresado por un poderoso abrazo, Nagato no aguanto más, no podía seguir sabiendo que esa eran las últimas palabras de su ser más querido... él sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por Naruto, pero no pudo... y rompió en llanto... como un niño pequeño lo hace con su madre, el solo se aferró a Naruto, se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a rezarle a Kami-sama para que no se lo llevara para que lo dejara a su lado solo un poco más...

Y por su lado Naruto no dijo nada, solo dejo que el mayor lo abrazara y escondiera su rostro en el espacio del hombro y el cuello, sentía las cálidas lágrimas de su esposo recorrer su cuello... y al paso de unos segundos el también correspondió al abrazo, mientras le zurraba al oído cosas como: "_todo estará bien_" _"tienes que ser fuerte por nuestro hijo" "nunca te dejare solo" "no olvides que te amo"._y al decir la última frece su abrazo empezó a perder fuerza mientras el caía en la inconciencia, todo presenciado por la mirada de un hombre destrozado

_Afuera del Cuarto _

-. Sasuke, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el peli-plata a su ex alumno que seguía viendo por la ventana

-. Bien... creo...- quien le respondió sin mucho ánimo sin voltear a verle

-. Shikamaru... el me conto lo que hablaron- en eso el peli-negro volteo el rostro levantando una ceja- Sé que vivir en el pasado no es bueno y...

-. "Hubiera"- dijo en voz baja

-. Eh?

-. "Hubiera"...- volviendo a ver por la ventana- ¿No crees que es una bonita expresión? Kakashi- termino para volverse a perder en sus pensamientos

Pero antes que el otro pudiera contestar un grito, lleno de dolor y soledad hizo que todos los que estaban en el pasillo se alarmaran...

-. NARUTO!


End file.
